


Something New

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [62]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Overstimulation, Passing out during sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Smut, Trying something new, Vibrators, mentions seizure, mentions subdrop, planning renovations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie plots renovations after realizing the Penthouse could use and upgrade and it'd be a wonderful, and kinky, wedding gift to his loveThen he goes to ravish his spider





	Something New

Michael sat down in the living room, signing 'blueprints' and grinning at the plans he'd been working on since Ned had been able to get himself relocated and properly settled in. He grinned, the first thing Ned had mentioned was redesigning, after all that master would go to waste with only the two of them. “Sir, Peter is well and truly out.”

Michael glanced through the door and smirked as it closed softly, “I want to keep a clinic room and a recovery room, in case... Something we can sterilize easily.”

“Of course, sir.”

Michael wiped the blueprint for a moment, tapping around to put in a full clinic, shower area for clean up, setting up a proper recovery station, “Is Tony accessing this?”

“Sir is aware of the plan and is offering assistance, he's offering inputs on the electronics.”

“Show me.” Michael grinned as the 3D image showed the different monitors feeding straight into the walls. Blinking at the changing clinic before a simulation of the room being self sterilizing played, “That, I kinda like that. But the bed is supposed to be comfortable, so we'll have to do something different in the recovery room.”

“Sir has a few options, I'm not sure if you'd like any of them currently.”

Michael waved a hand as the options showed, “Yeah, the recovery room will have to be manually cleaned, at least the bed.”

“Moving on?”

“Yes, the master, need to be able to use... everything we have, plus the soundproofing. I, I want to be able to use built in restraints in the headboard too, it's, easier for just being sat up and not anchored by arms above your head.”

“Of course sir, similar color scheme to your current room?”

Michael smirked at the cough noise, “What's up J?”

“Might I suggest,” Michael's eyes lit up at the simulation of the headboard able to reform to allow standing restraints as well as a few very enticing ones.

“Yes please... Um, any chance at, something- uh, automatic?”

“More stimulating?”

“Yes,” Michael licked his lips as he watched the simulation triggering, holding the simulated partner while penetrating and stimulating various points. “Yeah, that... all that. Make sure you take into account the sound proofing, that... repetitive metal whining can be, it's taxing.”

“Or course, sir.”

“Put that room on hold for now,” Michael shifted and coughed, he was supposed to be planning their wedding nest, not rushing off to go fuck his sleeping lover, he needed to concentrate. “Master Bath. It needs to be transformative. Able to be a full shower or full bath, preferably with room to spread my wings.”

Jarvis did a little cough as he showed a simulation, “Anchor points for a... unconscious individual.”

Michael smirked at the shower shifting, showing a tub slowly lifting from the floor more than large enough for at least 3 people, or at least 1 with a good sized wing span. “We need to be able to clean up and clean out, anything.”

Jarvis was already showing him options, making him moan at all the possibilities. “Am I forgetting anything?”

“Not so far, trying to think what else we'd need. Save for now, run the electric by Tony, it looks like the only thing that will really need to chance is some plumbing extensions and re-purposing of the wires already run.”

“A few new drains will also need to be included in the renovations but it's not undo-able in a short time frame.”

“Sounds good J, now, if you excuse me I've got a ko'd spider in my bed waiting to be ravished.”

“Enjoy, sir.”

Michael smirked at Peter, sprawled on there bed, wrists already cuffed, grinning as he lifted the blanket to see the ankle cuffs snugly in place, “Parker, I can't wait to give you my wedding gift.”

“He may be a touch over stimulated, he appears to have left his vibrator in tonight.”

“Fuck, yes,” Michael moaned as he crawled up the bed, grinning at his cock dripping and hard, “He's close, isn't he?”

“Data shows a little more stimulation is all he'll need to achieve orgasm.”

Michael smiled, tongue reaching out to trail over the hardened flesh, earner a moan and whine as Peter shot over him. “I love you, so much my baby boy.”

Peter didn't even shift as Michael pulled him closer, turning the vibrator up a notch, moaning as his unconscious lover's body just trembled and spasmed from the stimulation. “Daddy,” was whimpered when he came again, hips shifting before he twitched harder, eye drifting open before closing.

“Don't worry baby boy, Daddy's going to take care of you.”

Michael turned the vibrator higher, grabbing his thighs when his body jerk and panted but he didn't open his eyes again until after he'd sprayed mostly clear and weakly across his chest, “Daddy, please,” was whimpered when those eyes barely cracked open.

“Too much?”

Peter's head tossed left, his breath coming harder and faster, “Don't stop.”

“How many times do you want to come on the vibrator?”

Peter just whined, shaking and arching when he turned it up, the whining getting so high/loud Michael winced before he shuddered and fell limp against the bed though the whining continued, “Too much, too much.”

“Do you want Daddy to turn it off?”

Peter tossed his head again, finally waking out of the haze, “Don't stop, don't stop, fuck too much, don't stop.”

“How many times do you want to come on the vibrator?”

Peter's moaned, whimpering as his back arched, eyes rolling upward, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“That's not an answer baby boy, give Daddy a color.”

“Green, just, fuck don't stop, don't change it please just...”

“Want Daddy on your cock baby, is that it? Or do you want Daddy to fuck your slutty hole? Hmmm, I bet it tastes so good, loose, wanting. Bet it'd feel so good.”

“Daddy,” Peter finally screamed, panting, “Yellow, yellow.”

Michael carefully turned the vibrator back down to the lowest, climbing forward to curl around him, “Still yellow?”

“Just, fuck, I'mma come again, just need a minute, the vibration was just too much.”

“Is it still too much?”

“Just, feels numb, it's there but it feels numb.”

“So leave it?”

“Uh huh, it's, it's fine like that.”

“You're crying...”

“Yeah, I told you that, vibrations, it just... too much, physical reaction to it. Think it's a spider thing.”

“Color?”

“I'm green, fuck, just, might need to lay off the vibrator for awhile.” Peter whimpered and shifted his hips when he finally felt everything starting to settle, “Daddy, wanna come.”

“I think, it's time my baby boy gets to tease Daddy with the buzzy toy, don't you?”

Peter's eyes lit the fuck up, “Daddy wants to use the buzzy toy?”

Michael took a minute before he realized he'd never actually used a vibrator, unless you counted the times Peter had used them against his cock to finish him, “Yeah, baby boy, Daddy wants to use the buzzy toy.”

Peter moaned, whining as his cock twitched a few times before it started going soft. “Wanna use my buzzy toy?”

“Want my baby boy to use his toy on me, all night. That sound good?”

Peter moaned, whimpering and reaching down to pull the toy free. “Daddy's going to feel so good, gonna love it. When does Daddy want me to stop?”

Michael licked his lips, “Make Daddy say red.”

Peter moaned, grabbing him before rolling them so he was on top, “But, Daddy hasn't used it before... What if his spider doesn't like buzzy toys.”

“Oh I'm sure he'll love it.”

Peter was biting his lip as Michael reached for the lube, leaning up to kiss the fear away as he started prepping himself, “But-”

“Fuck Daddy with the buzzy toy, and if Daddy passes out, fuck him good and rough, Daddy doesn't want to be able to walk straight in the morning.”

Peter gave the most adorable, childish, giggle, “Daddy's not straight.”

Michael shrugged, “Still can walk straight though, wanna fix that?”

Peter licked his lips as he pressed the toy in, Michael's eyes went a little unfocused, “Daddy still okay? Look... worried.”

“Fuck, I think I just figured out why you can't help but cry when you use that.”

Peter blushed, “That's the lowest setting Daddy.”

Michael's eyes fluttered, panting, confused at the sensation as Peter slowly pulled it out before gently pressing back in. “Fuck, wrong, good, wrong, right, yes, fuck what is my brain doing right now?”

“Feels good though doesn't it?”

“Fuck, just, don't turn it up... fuck I'm so sorry every time I surprised you by turning it up,” he honestly couldn't help the tears. Everything felt so fucking jumbled up he couldn't stop the response. “Shit, I can't tell if I'm close it's just so... much.”

“Daddy's crying.”

“Good tears, fun tears, fuck, faster please?” Michael finally shifted his hips, gasping at the fireworks of sensation going off in his skull when that vibration hit his prostate, “Shit!”

Peter was giggling, “Daddy came.”

“Fuck, is that what that was?” Michael fell back, panting, still everything was just- too much information, his brain couldn't pick a sensation to convey. “Baby, turn it up?”

“Are you sure? It's... it's a lot after you come.”

“Yeah baby, nice and slow, like Daddy did for you.”

Peter was biting his lip as Michael's eyes unfocused, the sudden change stunning his brain until he finally gasped, eyes fluttering, “Daddy came again. Do you want to me turn it off now?”

Michael wasn't exactly mentally capable of response, fuck, this is what Peter felt every time? God how, why would it cause such an intense response for something so simple. His phone vibrated harder than this, why would this just, completely spin his brain into some weird orbit of “no, yes, no yes, good, bad, more, stop, more, please.”

“Daddy,” Peter's voice finally made blinked and gasp, “Daddy?”

“So good baby, so good.”

“Keep going?”

“Uh huh, remember what Daddy said?”

“Fuck Daddy if he passes out?”

“And?”

“M-Make him say red?”

“Yeah baby, make me say it before you stop.”

“Is Daddy sure?”

“Daddy likes it, almost passed out, that's why Daddy didn't respond.”

“Daddy came again, it's why I checked in.”

“Such a good boy, isn't he a good boy J?”

“He's always been a good boy from what I've seen.”

“You'll let my good boy know if anything was actively wrong, right J?”

“Of course sir.”

“Baby, if Daddy doesn't respond again, and J says don't worry what are you gonna do?”

“Keep going until Daddy says red?”

“That's my good baby boy. Now, why can Daddy think?”

“Because I took the buzzy toy out when he didn't answer?”

“I thought so, Daddy misses the buzzy toy, can you put it back in?”

“His spider doesn't seem to like it.”

“His spider loves it, it's just so new... It makes him cry tears of happiness.”

Peter giggled, nuzzling his cheek, “Okay, if Daddy's sure.”

“Daddy's never been more sure of anything in his life.”

Michael gasped, fuck too much not enough he whimpered, eyes rolling back as it sunk deeper, “Daddy, it's because it's inside you that it makes the spider confused. He doesn't like being confused.”

“He likes it baby, he likes it so much, want it turned up.”

“He's gonna be mad... he doesn't like it that high.”

“That's your spider baby, mine, mine makes my brain all fuzzy and jumbled but Daddy likes it.”

“He does?”

“Yeah, please just, turn it up. Then fuck Daddy if he passes out.”

“Okay... J says I shouldn't worry.” Fuck he must be focusing on Peter because he didn't even hear Jarvis.

“Then don't worry baby, Daddy loves it, and wants it higher.”

“Okay Daddy-”

Michael felt the sensation of his brain being stunned, that sensation of, 'new, wrong, more, wrong, right, yes, more' before finally 'too much' seemed to sink in and stay there. He had no idea when he even shut his eyes but he jerked awake, groaning and smiling at how sore everything felt, “J... Peter do okay?”

“Yes sir, you... he had to be assured you weren't seizing when you lost consciousness but it would appear he was already coming up from subspace and was able to cope with the situation.

“Fuck, did he drop?”

“Not that I witnessed, he did hold you and comfort you for some time once he removed the vibrator, one would assume to reassure you should you wake in a stunned state. Then he continued as you instructed- as I'm sure you could have guessed.”

“He break anything?”

“Not that any of my scans reveal, what brought that up?”

“Because I'm actually sore,” Michael smiled.

“Some of that could have been from the repetitive muscle spasms, it would appear that internal vibration has an unseen effect on you. It appears to have acted akin to a TENs machine.”

Michael whined when he sat up, “Yer right, fuck, shouldn't have pushed, J, please start a hot bath.”

“Might I suggest a cold one instead after all the muscle activity?”

“Not in the mood for freezing water... But thanks for the concern.”

“Might I also suggest checking on Peter? In case I missed a sign of sub drop?”

“Already on it,” he smiled as he curled closer to his snoring partner, “Peter, baby boy, you did so good for Daddy.”

Peter hummed, nuzzling closer, “Morning.”

“Good morning. How are you feeling?”

“Still a little freaked out from when you passed out last night... I-I've never had that happen.”

“I was pushing baby, plus we didn't know how or if I'd react like you do because I've got more than just spider genetics involved. Though you are adorable, and I love your spider.”

“Good cause my spider loves your spider.” He sleepy grinned, “You were jerking really hard when you passed out... You okay?”

“God that felt so good. Wanna do that again when you're comfortable witnessing it again.”

“It wasn't a bad thing?”

“No, it was just, electrical over load on my nerves or something. J said you thought I was having a seizure... I didn't, I'm good, but I'm sore, wanna get a bath?”

“Mmmm bath, need help up?”

Michael shuffled to the end up the bed, grabbing when he lost his balance, smirking at Peter's watchful eyes and proud smirk. He straightened up, ended up stumbling when his muscles wouldn't cooperate and the entire world just felt so off tilt, “Alright, gloating bastard, ya wanna help me? I'm actually going to fall if I keep this up.”

Peter ducked his head, getting that childish giggle as he reached out to help support him, “Daddy can't walk straight.”

Michael laughed, “No, he can't, and he's so fucking proud of his baby boy for doing it.”

 

 


End file.
